Walking Dead Season 4 Filler
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: Rick and Carl wander the Georgia wilderness after the Governor attacked the prison shattering their dream of tranquility. While searching to reunite with their friends, Rick and Carl stumble upon a herd of Walkers less than 50 feet away...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone... This story was meant to be a filler during the Walking Dead Season 4 Hiatus but I was totally lazy those 4-8 weeks... I plan to get these up as soon as possible I'm hoping the current season doesn't change too much before I finish it._

_Disclaimer... I do not own the Walking Dead and have no chance of becoming a zombie... This story if it has to be is an alternate universe/timeline._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: THE SHEPHERD'S FLOCK<p>

Trekking through the heavily wooded area of Georgia, Rick Grimes a former sheriff turned survivalist, walks haphazardly supported by his son, Carl Grimes, a young male in his early teen years. Badly bruised, injured, and covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, Rick somehow manages to continue moving. A black woman carrying a Katana sword followed closely behind them.

"What about the others dad," the teenager asked his semi-dazed father. "Judith might still be with the group, Beth or Maggie. We should go back."

"Never go back. Don't ever go back," the sheriff responded holding his right arm against his chest.

His father's words prompted a tear to stream Carl's otherwise solid face. "So we just leave? Just abandon everyone?"

"No one else made it to the rally point," Rick countered. His eye fell to the woman following them. "No one else made it, right Michonne?"

"Possibly," she responded.

"You don't know that. They could just be held up," Carl reasoned. "We shouldn't just abandon them."

"Damn it Carl," Rick's voice rose. "We can't go back!"

Emerging from the tree line in waist deep grass, the pair came across a desolate and empty road. Carl pulls his father down to a crouch by his stained sheriff's shirt.

"What is it Carl," Michonne asked following suit.

Parting the tall grass revealed hundreds of Walkers shuffling toward them less than 50 feet away. Walkers became the term Rick's group used to describe the once living human beings reanimated after dying. Rick had it explained to him as the result of a disease already lying dormant in living humans that awakens after the heart stops.

It sends the basic of impulses from an otherwise deaden brain causing the corpse to move, grab, and feed. All traces of that person's humanity disappear including memories, consciousness, emotions, and sensation.

Walkers migrate searching to satisfy their cravings for flesh often gorging on living humans and animals. They'll extend their arms to ensnare the victim while sinking their rotting teeth into the human's flesh. If not an immediate violent death, a Walker's bite transfers an infection into its meal causing severe fever leading to death and accelerating a person's transformation.

"It's a herd," Michonne said recalling her experience being trapped in a car by one while on a medicinal run once.

"We should get across-."

"Dad," Carl interrupted. "There isn't any cover on the road. We'll never make it across without being seen."

The boy's intuition was correct as Michonne nodded her approval. Though instincts demand flight, in this situation a herd of Walkers would be an unyielding shadow. Despite their slow march, Walkers are relentless in their pursuits of food and don't stop for sleep or fatigue. Carl's eyes climbed a large tree trunk with thick leafy branches.

"We should hide," the boy lead his father and female warrior unseen to the back of the tree. Together they ascended almost 20 feet into the air.

Making sure that he gave his father enough room, Carl found himself on a branch hanging over the road. He held his breath as the zombie herd passed underneath the tree. Following the march of easily 500 Walkers, Carl smiled knowing he made the right decision.

"Carl," his father said in a harsh whisper. "Come back here."

"Alright dad," Carl returned the whisper seeing his father by the trunk and a black left hand curving around the trunk from the other side.

The branch creaked while the boy motioned as stealthily as he could back toward the base of the tree. A few feet away the branch snaps and both it and Carl fell into the center of the migration.

Stunned shock and an involuntary blink prevent Rick from seeing a 6 foot patch of grass cut through the mob of undead sprouting over top of his son at the middle of the herd.

"Carl! Carl," Rick yelled his whisper attracting the attention of several Walkers but both he and Michonne were too well hidden to be seen.

Shuddering from his latest loss, Rick cried lying against the tree whispering "Carl" over and over. His mind flashed to the memories of his late wife, Lori Grimes, who died months ago giving birth to his daughter, Judith, in a prison they called home.

This miracle of life occurred while a crowd of Walkers found their way inside the grounds of the prison sanctuary dividing the group. Unfortunately, Judith was in breech and Lori had to undergo an emergency Caesarean section in an unsterilized room.

Unable to endure the trauma inflicted upon her body, Lori died during delivery. Carl undertook the responsibility of preventing Lori's imminent reanimation by shooting her through the head.

Next Rick recalled several days ago when the Governor, a ruthless sociopath, attacked the sanctity of their prison home. After what amounted to a prison yard fight and the cause of Rick's most recent injuries, all the members of Rick's group that survived were forced to scatter.

With Carl as support, Rick eluded the influx of Walkers attracted by the commotion from the gun fire moving deeper into the prison grounds. When the two neared their way to the prison structure, they found an empty car seat stained with blood alone in the yard. It was Judith's car seat.

Assuming the worst, Rick and his son left the prison wandering the Georgian woodlands. They waited almost two days at the rally point for their friends to arrive of which only Michonne did. Before moving on, Rick decided his sole reason for living from now on was protecting and keeping his son, Carl, alive.

But now that Carl's been devoured by a herd of Walkers, Rick's will to live died. His nerves shot. Slowly the former lawman lifted his pistol to his mouth. Placing a finger on the trigger, Rick closed his eyes preparing to die when a series of bird calls echoed the tree line.

Dismissing the sounds as nature, Rick gripped his pistol hesitating again when one of the chirps turned into a whistle. It was the type of catcall construction workers directed at pretty women passing by. Repeated whistles drew Rick from his self loathing and the black hand of his friend found its way lowering the gun.

Poking his head from the foliage, the sheriff spotted a few figures in the trees across the road. One of the persons pointed to Rick then down at the passing herd.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer... I don't own the Walking Dead... I'm just a fan that wants to insert himself._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: SHH… NOT SO LOUD<p>

Several minutes passed before Carl finally regained consciousness. Despite being a sunny day, everything including the boy's wits seemed to be in a daze. As the recollection of the day's events surfaced, panic gripped Carl forcing him to move until realizing he was pinned against the road.

"Hold still," an unfamiliar voice whispered in his ears.

"But the Walkers," Carl protested full of fear.

"They're all around us," the voice responded.

"Shouldn't we move?"

"Na, our best bet is to wait for the herd to pass."

"Are you sure," Carl questioned again.

"It's worked so far. We're almost 2/3s through," the voice answered calmly. "Besides I'm not sure you can move kid. You took a nasty fall. Does anything feel broken?"

"No."

"Good, I don't feel any blood pooling. Double good," black sleeves and gloves came into Carl's focus overlapping his arms. "Can you try moving your arms? One at a time and only slightly?"

Carl didn't understand but complied with the stranger's request. First by lifting his right arm and then his left.

"Good. Can you wiggle your fingers?"

A faint whispered of "Carl" permeated their cover. The cry from his father prompted the boy to call out. "Da-," a hand covered Carl's mouth nearly causing him to vomit.

"Shh. These things respond to sound. Calling out will only get us both killed," the voice reasoned whispering in Carl's ear. "I know it's tough but we have to wait for the crowd to pass."

Feeling the boy nod, the stranger removed the hand. "Sorry about the smell. I don't get to wash this suit much," resuming the examination. "Can you try lifting your right leg? Good. And the left?"

Complying Carl realized the stranger was lying completely on top of him. The person's limbs, torso, and pelvis covered Carl's own sandwiching Carl's body against the warm paved road.

"What's poking me," Carl asked feeling something pressing against him.

"Sorry… err… that's… um… me," the person felt the boy grind against him.

"What," Carl started shifting grinding against him.

"Sorry it's not you, it's the body contact," the stranger said. "Moving is only going to make it worse." Carl stopped shuffling realizing he was at the man's mercy. "Sorry, I promise I'll get off as soon as this demon seed finishes coming."

A brief pause prompted the man to apologize again, "Sorry poor choice of words." Carl began chuckling. "Shh… You'll give us away," the person sounded a bit sarcastically. "At least we know your butt's not broken," the man's voice turned serious. "But I'm afraid it may be cracked."

Carl chuckled some more doing his best to suppress his amusement. The stranger pulled a sealed pack of gauze from a pocket on his sleeve. He handed it to Carl.

"It'll help muffle the sound," he said. Carl opened the package and put the cloth into his mouth. In an attempt to take their mind off of the impending doom walking lazily past them, the man tried making small talk.

"Boy this asphalt sure is hot," he paused again. "Ah… Sorry. Poor choice of words again."

Carl laughed a little harder into the gauze. After finally settling down and deciding that the stranger didn't intend any harm, the boy asked the obvious question, "Who are you?"

"Just a fart in the wind," Carl laughed again. "Ha, just kidding. My name's Tom but everyone calls me, Baldo."

"Why?"

Baldo paused a moment. "I'll tell you after we reunite you with your dad. What's your name Carl?"

The boy laughed at the serious tone in Baldo's voice. Silence filled their isolated room until Carl realized Baldo was seriously asking. "It's Carl."

"Carl? Uh… duh, I'm an idiot," Baldo answered feeling the kid chuckle again. "Is it with a "C" or a "K"?"

"It's-."

"Wait," Baldo interrupted. "Tell me after we reunite you with your father, deal?"

"Deal."

"Cool… I like your hat."

"Thanks. It was my dad's," Carl answered. "What did you mean by everyone?"

"Looks like the majority passed us," Baldo changed the subject. "About three stragglers." Carl motioned to stand. "Hold on a minute," Baldo spoke through the boy's protest. "We need to make sure the herd moved out of audio range. Last thing we need is for them to hear their comrades and do a 180."

It was difficult for the boy to argue with the stranger's reasoning. He personally didn't want to spend any more time with the man pressing against his asphalt. "Comrades?"

"Damn right," Baldo responded. "Have you ever seen a Walker attack another Walker?"

"No."

"Me neither. For some reason, they all seem to get along. To think it took turning the human race into zombies to finally achieve world peace," Baldo answered as the three Walkers approached. "Do you have a knife?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Baldo looked toward the herd almost 60 yards away. "This is what we're going to do… Oh and whatever happens no guns," Baldo said more as an order than as a request.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer... I still don't own any part of the Walking Dead since the last post..._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: DETERRENTS<p>

Relieved that the herd of Walkers passed, Rick stared at a large patch of grass remaining motionless at the center of the road. There was no sign of his son. The distraught parent shifted his attention to the people across the street. One of the persons pointed his fingers toward his eyes then down at the road.

"Help me mommy! Help me, please," a child's voice yelled from the far side of the road. Both Rick and Michonne searched the woods for the child but couldn't see anything. The voice called out again attracting the attention of the three lagging zombies, "Help me please."

Once the dead turned their backs away from the patch of grass, the 6 foot field peeled off revealing a man covered head to toe in black clothing resembling S.W.A.T. officers from the movies. The figure even wore a black ski mask without mouth hole and dark tinted goggles to hide his eyes. The figure lifted a hand to its mouth. Carl stood to his side.

"Mommy," the child's voice sounded by the tree line again.

The man moved toward the Walkers followed closely by Carl. Rick nearly fell out of the tree. He observed the man's left arm wrap around a zombie's neck while the right arm used a hunting knife to penetrate the back of its head.

Next the mystery man turned to Carl as if instructing the boy before sneaking behind the 2nd Walker. Rick could barely believe how Carl nodded while the figure drove the knife into the 2nd Walkers hip causing its femur to pop from the hip joint piercing the decaying skin.

The Walker fell to the ground. The person in black continued turning back to Carl as if instructing Rick's son before stabbing the blade through the fallen Walker's cranium.

The final Walker approached the two when it suddenly turned. It moved away from Carl and the man searching for something. Carl snuck up from behind the zombie and popped the femur just as the man did causing the Walker to collapse to a knee. Now at the boy's height, Carl dug his knife through the Walker's temple watching it go limp.

With the threat neutralized, Rick and Michonne emerged from the grass onto the empty highway at the same time as the people from across the road. Rick approached cautiously interrupting Carl's and Baldo's conversation. The figure motioned to the sheriff prompting the kid to turn around.

"Dad," Carl ran over entering a quick embrace.

"Carl, are you hurt," Rick asked holding his son. During the exchange, Rick's eyes did not move from the black suited figure. Baldo put away his knife.

"I'm alright," Carl broke the hug turning to the mystery man. "Baldo saved me."

"Baldo," Rick repeated.

"Pleased to meet you," Baldo extended his right hand. Rick kept his at his side. After a minute of cold shoulder, the stranger pulled his hand back. "Yeah, I don't seem to be as excited to meet you either." The ski mask tilted.

Carl laughed drawing Rick's attention, "Inside joke."

"Ah, saw me wink did you," Baldo chuckled. "We've got a camp not far from here. You can rest. Come on."

"Wait, Baldo," a Mexican man with a shark tooth necklace and a machete strapped to his back said. He held an automatic across his torso. "You didn't ask them."

"I just assumed, Miguel," Baldo said.

"You can't assume anymore," Miguel complained. "Not when every decision is life or death."

"Not every decision," Baldo responded. His head shifted to a red headed young male adult, then an older woman close to 40 years old with dark black hair, and a young girl no older than her teens holding a bow and arrow. "Fine… Deterrent #1…

"Our camp is all guys. A complete sausage fest," Baldo finished. He watched Rick's and Michonne's eyes dart to the people around Baldo. "I guess you saw through that one…

"Deterrent #2… Emily, can you come here please," Baldo's mask turned slightly as the teen girl approached him.

Emily's hair was pulled into a bun atop her flawless and somehow still soft skin. She carried a small bow with a quiver of 20 arrows. Dropping an arrow after stepping beside Baldo, the temptress bent over gently raising the shaft stringing her bow.

"Are you okay," Baldo asked when the girl returned upright. Rick felt that even though the question was directed at the teen, Baldo's eyes remained trained on the sheriff from behind the darkened goggles.

"Yeah, Baldo," Emily answered returning to her previous position among her friends.

"Good you passed another one," Baldo sounded pleased from the other side of his mask.

Rick's eyes meet Carl's then shifted back to the imposing figure interrogating them. For some reason the sheriff felt compelled to answer this stranger's line of questioning unsure whether from gratitude for saving his son or just for seeing his son smile again. Michonne continued to remain silent. Her face was unreadable.

"We have a camp not far from here but I think it's only fair for you to know everything before deciding to come with us. Deterrent #3…," Baldo started rolling up a pant leg. "I've been bit."

Rick's free hand shot toward the handle of his gun while Michonne's wrapped the hilt of her katana sword. The group surrounding Baldo all pointed their weapons at the trio. Silence filled the air between the teams as Baldo revealed a shallow bite mark on the back of his discolored left leg.

The smell from under the grass cover invaded Rick's, Michonne's, and Carl's olfactory senses 100 times more pungent. Each member of Rick's group covered their noses. Almost instantly Carl's smile had disappeared.

"How long," the boy asked.

"It happened almost 3 weeks ago," Baldo answered. He turned to his group, "Lower your weapons."

"But they drew," the red haired man started but was interrupted.

"Listen, Komamura, they reacted exactly how we'd react to that news," Baldo rationalized. "They're okay if they want to come with us."

Everyone of Baldo's group lowered their weapons. Even Rick and Michonne found themselves relaxing the grip on their weapons as well. Rick's eyes fell back to the graying skinned leg noting that it looked dead already.

"I don't know if it was because the bite was little and not very deep or if for some reason my body's more resistant than usual," Baldo turned his leg like he was hitchhiking. "Normally bites take 3 days to change a person…

"Somehow I still have my wits about me at day 23 though," Baldo rolled his pant leg down. "I feel the change happening. My muscles tighten. My joints ache. And my daytime vision has been fading in and out. Truth is I've been feeling stiff lately," Baldo finished in a tone drawing laughter from Carl again. "So, is it with a "K" or a "C"?"

"C," the boy responded with a smile. "Why do they call you Baldo, Tom?"

"I'll tell you on the way to camp," Baldo answered happily back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi... This is all I have so far. I'm still working on the overall story. _

_Disclaimer... I don't own the Walking Dead and I have no idea whether this will save you during the zombie apocalypse_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: CAMP<p>

During the trek through the forest, Miguel and the rest of Baldo's group lead the way followed by Rick, Michonne, and Carl while Baldo trudged alone a few feet behind the pack.

"How come you're so far back," Rick asked over his shoulder.

"Just being cautious," the uniformed figure answered.

"Don't let him fool you," the red headed man yelled from in front. "Baldo's just slow."

"Nothing wrong with being careful Koma."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Roy or Komamura's son," the man started walking backwards brandishing a gun with a knife taped to it. "Am I going to have to kick your ass with my gun blade again?"

"Duct taping a knife to a hand gun doesn't make it a gun blade," Baldo returned.

"Ha, ha… Oh Baldy, you have no imagination."

Michonne eyed the lagging person suspiciously during the exchange. "You move like a Walker. You're making me nervous."

"You got me there."

"Why do they call you Baldo, Tom," Carl asked.

"Guess I left you wondering long enough," Baldo answered. "Before the world ended, I use to write fan fiction stories online. My screen name was Maybeillbebaldo. So after everything stopped keeping records, I stopped using Tom and started introducing myself as Baldo."

"Why Baldo," Carl followed up.

"It was a nickname I got once. Been using it ever since."

Komamura's son allowed Miguel to pass him. "I'll say. He uses Baldo as a character in every one of his stories."

The man's black shoulders shrugged. "It's just a staple of my story telling. Kind of like there's always a Cid in the Final Fantasy series."

"So you read his stories," Rick asked the red headed man.

"Yep, some of it," Komamura's grin pulled back unnaturally wide, "was the steamiest homo-erotica you've ever read."

The whole group turned their heads toward Baldo. Rick's and Michonne's faces were covered in complete shock and disgust. While the rest of the group laughed. The masked figure stumbled trying to find words to respond before settling on…

"Komamura's son! Why would you tell them that," his voice flushed with embarrassment.

"What? You're the one who wanted them to KNOW what they were stepping into," the vulpine smile greased his face again.

Carl started laughing at the casual exchange. Their banter brought about a sense of normalcy rarely felt since the dead started walking. Hearing Carl's laugh again, Rick's expression melted into a smile. Only Michonne maintained her sourpuss expression.

"So you guys are gay," Rick asked.

"Yep," Roy answered.

"Not all of us," Miguel yelled clearing a tree branch from their path.

Michonne exhaled, "Explains the first deterrent. Who'd want to be around sissies chasing rainbows all day?"

"Ouch," Komamura laughed.

"Not all sissies chase rainbows," Baldo added over the group's laughter. "And for the record, not all my stories were homo-erotic. Some were family pieces of a boy looking for a daddy."

"I don't think that helps any record buddy," Komamura laughed.

The small group of people entered an unofficial mobile home community. Multiple trailers created alleyways and connected clothes lines for laundry. A waterway with a swift moving current rushed past the community on the left.

Passing through the community, Rick spotted an Asian man showing 3 kids how to use knives and other sharp objects as weapons. Emily broke off from the group and went to join the class. The older woman joined up with a few women cleaning foods around a fire pit while Miguel help a few other people take down laundry almost as if it was just a normal day in a trailer park.

"You guys are welcome to rest up for while then decide if you want to stay or leave," Baldo advised. He pointed to the short blond hair woman that Miguel was talking to by the clothes line. "Kate Masland runs the first aid station. She was a pharmacist so her medical expertise is limited but it's better than nothing.

"Carl, you're welcome to join the preparation classes with Kim Chong," Baldo pointed to the group Emily joined. "He's a former martial arts instructor and luckily he's willing to travel with us. My nephew J's in there."

Rick watched the class attack in unison. "You train the kids to use weapons."

"Absolutely," Baldo answered. "Walkers don't care who or what you are. To them we're all meat and we won't always be around to help." Baldo's voice saddens, "The kids have to be able to defend themselves. We've lost so many.

"I'll be teaching a class on how to throw your voice later if you want to sit in Carl," Baldo added.

"Yeah. I think I will," Carl walked off and greeted Kim Chong taking a spot in the class.

Baldo turned to Rick and Michonne, "You two can sit in on the class too if you'd like."

"What good is throwing your voice is a zombie apocalypse," the female warrior scoffed.

"Mommy… Help me mommy, please," a child's voice drew Michonne's attention as concern filled her face. She surveyed the camp for the owner of the voice.

Her focus returned to Baldo, "Walkers are attracted by sound and if they hear an innocent voice inside their ear it may distract it long enough for you to get away or kill it."

Michonne looked at Rick in a disbelieving way. The sheriff just nodded back unsure what to make of the theory. As unbelievable as it sounded, he recalled the three Walkers changing direction on the bridge. The silence continued until Baldo broke it.

"So did you two want to share a trailer," Baldo saw another exchange. "There are plenty of trailers if you don't. I wasn't sure whether you were a couple or not."

"Do we look like a couple," Michonne questioned.

"Uncle Tommy," an Asian boy around 10 ran over holding a sharp stick."

"Hey J, did you have a nice class," Baldo hugged the child.

"You smell bad," J said pulling back. Baldo laughed.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other again while Carl approached talking to Kim Chong. The instructor showed the boy a few hand motions using an opponent's weight against them.

"The biters raise their arms like this to attack," Chong, an older Asian man with graying hair, demonstrated. "Using a throwing technique may help you get away." The instructor turned to Baldo. "Hey Baldo, did you find any supplies?"

"Yeah, Chong," Baldo waved. "Some bandages, canned provisions, and a hammer."

"Can I go play, Uncle Tommy," J asked watching the other kids play tag.

"Sure J but not too loud. A million zombies passed by earlier," Baldo informed the kid. "There might be more of them in the area. Do you want to play too, Carl?"

The boy laughed light heartily, "No thanks."

"Your loss," Baldo turned to his nephew. "I'll play in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Tommy," the boy said.

"Have fun Justin," Chong smiled. J nodded and ran off.

"You play tag," Rick questioned.

Baldo's arms floated up nonchalantly. "Sure do. All work and no play right? Besides we make it fun," he turned to Carl. "Sure you don't want to play?"

"I'm sure," the boy smirked.

"Make yourselves at home," Baldo waved heading to the playing kids.

The trio watched as Baldo chased the four kids. During the game, J used a hip throw to knock the uniformed man off his feet and ran away tagging an 8 year old girl. When Baldo stood up, he pursued the little girl. As he neared another voice made the man's head turn abruptly, the distraction allowed the girl to evade the attacker and tag Emily.

"Sure you don't want to play," Chong asked Carl. "Baldo has the kids use the skills they're taught during the game. Sort of like homework or practice."

Rick saw Carl's face torn. Agreeing to play would evaporate the steps he took toward manhood; diminishing the maturity he earned getting there but on the other hand it looked fun. Rick admitted to himself that Baldo's unique character impressed him despite watching the grown man playing tag.

They watched Baldo pursue Emily who bent over a pile of leaves. Suddenly Baldo's foot disappeared stepping on the pile, toppling the man to the ground. It created the opening Emily needed to get away and tag another boy around her age.

The boy ran to a trailer finding it locked after trying the handle. Instead of running to another mobile home, the boy inserted something into the lock. Just as Baldo reached out to tag him, the boy opened the trailer door locking it behind him.

By now all 10 adults had gathered to watch the game and applauded the kids' victory as the sun started setting. There were 6 women and only 4 men, 5 including Baldo, and 4 kids. Rick could tell that it was a tight knit family not willing to let many outsiders in.

"We teach the kids more than just how to defend themselves. There are trap setting and lock picking classes, too," Chong told Rick. "We'll be happy to teach you if you decide to hang around for a while."

"The thievery class was my genius," Komamura said smugly. "I know being a lawman it maybe against your nature but sometimes the best defense is getting past the right door."

"Baldo dinner," the women from earlier in the day said. It was the first time she spoke all day and she signaled the end of the game.

"Thanks, Meg," Baldo turned to the kids. "Let's wash up." Baldo led the kids to the body of water and watched over them while they washed their hands and faces.

The kids sat at a picnic table and each was served a bowl of stew by Baldo. After giving J a bowl, he offered one to Carl. The adults all lined up for a bowl except Baldo. He positioned leaning a shoulder against a tree watching the others.

"Don't you eat," Rick asked stepping beside the uniformed man.

"I don't have much of an appetite these days," Baldo answered cheerfully. "Besides, I smell. Bad. I don't want to make anyone sick so I just try and stay downwind of everyone while eating."

"You have a good group here. Do they know," Rick asked.

"About the bite," Baldo said. He continued seeing Rick nod. "Not all of them. Just Miguel, Roy, Megan, and Emily, they were with me when it happened."

Rick ate a spoonful of his stew. "You're going to have to tell them and soon."

"Yeah, I know. J needs to know," Baldo answered crossing his arms. "I'll tell them once I know they're safe."

"Why did you tell us," Rick said.

"To prepare your son," Baldo drew Rick's attention. "In case you haven't noticed, he likes me. As a friend of course," Baldo added quickly. "It happens when you're trapped in a foxhole behind enemy lines," Baldo chuckled to himself. "Plus…

"You don't know me. If I change the others might not be able to put me down," Baldo added. "But you and Michonne might. I don't want to kill them. It's the reason I'm wearing this unbelievably hot suit." Baldo extended his arms.

He continued when Rick's eyebrow furled, "Did you ever see a Walker take off its clothes knowingly," Baldo watched Rick shake his head. "Me neither. I'm hoping that if I turn wearing this mask, I won't bite anyone. At least until the mask deteriorates, and hopefully I'll be put down by then."

Rick stares toward the other camp members. "What were the points of the deterrents?"

"The zombies aren't the only monsters out now," Baldo answered. "They're designed to weed them out. I turn away everyone who looks at Emily and the other women as a tool to repopulate the Earth." Baldo's head turns to Rick, "You're the only one to make it to Deterrent #3."

Rick remained silent when Baldo approached the group. He began his lesson in throwing voices. Carl remained in his chair and laughed along with the other kids at Baldo's muffled voices. The sheriff couldn't explain why Baldo's demeanor brought about a sense of calmness that even made Michonne smile too.

When the lesson ended, Baldo took a bowl of stew and disappeared into a trailer for the night. The whole camp seemed to follow his example retiring for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer... I don't own the Walking Dead and my ideas & opinions do not reflect the ideas and opinion of the shows creators. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: TRAINING GROUNDS<p>

Rick and Carl emerged from their trailer finding a small gathering by the fire pit where a breakfast of oatmeal with slice peaches was being served. The two took seats at the far end of the eating area and watched Megan carry a bowl to Baldo's trailer. The masked man opened the door and accepted the dish before receding back into the RV.

"Another Governor in the making," Michonne commented joining Rick and Carl. "Thinks he's too good to eat with us."

"I don't think he's anything like him," Rick ate a peach.

"Hmm… Just a wolf in black sheep's clothing," Michonne took a spoonful watching Baldo exit the trailer. "I wonder what he looks like under that mask."

"Well I like him," Carl spoke up. "He's nice."

Michonne points her finger squinting. "I don't trust anyone I can't look in the eye," Michonne ate another spoonful.

"I do," Rick surprised the other two. "He seems to genuinely care about these people and even offered us a spot in his heart."

Carl choked on his latest intake of oats while erupting into laughter. "Dad, what was that?"

"Great," Michonne's eyes rolled. "Don't tell me you're chasing rainbows too."

Rick couldn't stop laughing. It was a rare sight from the once emotionally scarred sheriff. His laughter was contagious infecting Michonne and Carl.

"Good Morning everyone," Baldo said with Roy and Emily behind him. "We're going on a supply run and wondered if any of you'd like to come?"

"No, Miguel today," Rick asked.

"He's teaching a class on trapping today," Komamura smiled widely. "He's going to try and catch dinner."

"I'll go," Carl volunteered.

Baldo nodded. "Either of you two?"

Both adults glanced at each other. "We'll both come," Rick answered.

"Great let's go," Baldo said lightheartedly.

The small group trekked the wooded area just like the day before. Once again, the fully uniformed man lagged behind the others. Rick couldn't help noticing Carl started lagging as well. In fact his son has fallen to keep pace with the team leader.

"How many Walkers have you killed Baldo," Carl asked.

"None," Baldo answered confusing the boy who recalled the day before when the man killed 2 Walkers in front of him.

"How many people," Michonne asked over her shoulder.

"Probably around a 100," Baldo replied. "I consider the dead men and women walking people." The masked man added his personal views. "And I lump the people I turn away in that group as well. I assume they don't survive."

"According to Jenner at the CDC, this infection kills the brain stealing all traces of a person's humanity," Rick recalled the conversation from long ago.

Baldo shrugged off Rick's comment, "Walks like a duck."

"Awe, Bawdy, nobody knows what that saying means anymore," Komamura shouted back eliciting a laugh from Emily. "Speak English."

"This disease appears to only effect humans so the dead must be human beings," Baldo answered. "Is that clear enough?"

Komamura did an about face and continued leading while walking backwards with his wide vulpine grin, "Nope. Hey Baldy, where you going?"

Baldo turned left. "I want to show them the training grounds."

"Training grounds," Michonne repeated to Rick. "Another Governor in the making."

Baldo halted atop a steep incline which he navigated pretty easily for walking so methodically. "Tell me did you guys ever see Mini Walkers," Baldo snickered.

"What's funny about child Walkers," Rick sounded annoyed until Baldo parted bushes. He could not suppress a smile that looked eerily similar to Komamura's sly one. "Are those…"

On the other side of the bushes at the base of a short cliff a group of tiny Walkers marched around a small shanty style town. Some of the little persons though child size in appearance had facial hair.

"Midgets," Baldo answered.

"They prefer dwarves or Gimlis," Komamura joked.

Baldo laughed before explaining. "When we feel the kids are ready to help out on supply runs, we bring them up here as a type of intermediate training. Only Emily advanced this far but even that was a challenge…

"See the one in the clown suit," Baldo pointed to a 3.5 foot man with curly red hair and a faded blue and yellow jumper. "That's the one that bit me."

Rick and the others looked at Baldo. "I know. Who would have thought the little ankle biters would be so tough," Baldo heard the others laugh.

"You didn't kill it," Michonne questioned.

"Ah… There's something about the little guys that stays my hands. I can't seem to kill them," Baldo sighed and pointed. "Look Irish is out."

"Is he dressed like a leprechaun," Carl asked chuckling.

Baldo laughed nodding. "I think they came from work. The ones dressed up and stuff," Baldo smiled. "Rumors listed Midget town USA somewhere in New Jersey. Who knew it was really in Georgia?"

The group couldn't help laughing. "It's… not… fun… ny," Rick said between breaths.

"I know. I know and don't be fooled. The little guys are just as dangerous as the bigger ones," Baldo acknowledged then directed the next question at Carl. "So did you ever see them before?"

"No," Carl smiled.

"That's because they're bite sized," Baldo joked getting more laughs. "I bet they're devoured in a few bites but leave the Walkers feeling hungry being a light snack and all-."

"Stop that," Rick shouted between laughing. His outburst drew the attention of the tiny Walkers. However when they reached the base of the cliff, the Walkers turned back toward the town. Their actions baffled Rick.

"My leg," Baldo said pulling away from the bushes motioning back down the slope. "The smell works kind of like camouflage around Walkers. I've been able to blend in with most Walkers. As long as they don't see me attacking another one. One of the perks of smelling like death."

"Ah Baldy, there wasn't a threat from them anyway. They're too vertically challenged to get up that hill," Komamura joked leading the group again.

Baldo laughed, "Yeah, Koma." Baldo continued lagging behind when the supply run resumed. Carl started out by his father but again drifted back to Baldo.

"Why do you call Roy, Komamura, instead of Roy," Carl asked.

"We met online after he read one of my first stories. His screen name was Komamura's son," Baldo informed. "I found out later his name was Roy something or other but Komamura just stuck since that's how I knew him as."

"Turned out we have the same online dad," Komamura joked from the front.

Baldo laughed. "Sajin Komamura, a fluffy samurai wolf man from the "Bleach" series," the man answered the unasked question on Carl's face.

They emerged from the forest entering a small town called Ravenport with a population of 2200. The town sat as silent as all the other modern day designated ghost towns.

"What kind of supplies are we looking for," Rick asked.

"General stuff, munitions, food, medicine," Baldo finished sarcastically, "some nice smutty entertainment."

"Me and Ems'ill check this way," Komamura volunteered.

"Michonne, can you go with Carl, please," Rick asked.

Michonne nodded. "Let's check this way."

"Looks like we're a couple," Baldo said to Rick. "I mean partners, err… a team."


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope everyone reading this fic is enjoying it. We've already had over 200 views. thank you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead so none of this really happened in that universe but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: TEAMS<p>

Komamura and Emily proceeded to the empty town's library without incident. At the door, the red head talked Emily through picking the lock and after a minute or two opened both doors.

"You're getting really good at that my young padwan," Komamura smiled. "Stay close. They wouldn't lock the door just to keep books in."

The structure itself wasn't very large. The two could see the back wall from the entrance. A habitual habit Komamura flipped the light switch a few times to no avail. It wasn't surprising as the majority of the country has been without power since the outbreak. A large wooden desk sat just inside the door with a stamp pad on it.

"Hello," the red headed man shouted. "I'd like to check out a book."

Only silence responded. Komamura paced the front seeing that the library was divided into three rows. The right side and middle were straight lines to the back wall but two sets of office doors lined the left wall.

Moving down the left side of the building, Komamura led the teen to the first door. He opened the first door finding an empty "dark room" for photography. Exhaling a sigh of relief, they moved to the second door.

As the door creaked opened, Komamura's spirits dropped, "That's never a good sign." Suddenly the door swung open as a decaying man without pants on lunged at Komamura. The Walker forced Roy to the left and Emily to the right. "Why doesn't he have any pants," Komamura yelled struggling with the zombie's relentlessness. "Emily, look out."

A female Walker with a torn blouse exited the room directing its attention at Emily. The teen raised her bow firing an arrow through the woman's skull imbedding the elongated dart in the wall just left of Komamura's head.

"How about a little warning next time sweetheart," Roy pushed his zombie back slamming its head through the back end of the arrow. The Walker fell to the ground when Komamura pulled his gun blade. "Threat neutralized," Roy swung the gun blade making victory fanfare.

Emily's eyes rolled, "Will you grow up Roy?"

"Never," Komamura flexed his fox like grin.

Checking the second room labeled periodicals and magazines, Roy found a little thick book tucking it under his arm.

"What you find," Emily said.

"Baldy wanted the most recent almanac we could find," he answered.

"Why?"

"Dunno, did you want anything," Komamura smiled. "I know I could go for a great white whale of a dick."

"That's not what it's called," Emily laughed.

"I know. White guys don't have big dicks," Roy laughed. "Let's check some houses."

Michonne tossed Carl several cans of peas and beans which the boy added to a trash bag. Opening another cabinet, the warrior tossed a bottle of cough syrup and antacids adding to the collection.

"Do you think we should get another bag for these things," Carl asked.

"Let the people at camp sort it out," Michonne replied.

Carl opened another bag and moved the medical supplies to it. Michonne stared at the boy. "I don't want the medicine bottles to break."

A large thump came from upstairs drawing both of their attention and them into the hallway. Michonne proceeded cautiously up the steps holding her katana while Carl gripped his pistol. All of the top floor doors were locked.

Using the katana, Michonne pried open the first door finding an empty young boy's room. It was detailed in Ninja Turtle bed sheets and dozens of action figures lying on the ground.

Next door led to a girl's room decorated in pink and purple paint on the walls and Disney Princesses were the bedspread of choice. A large color by numbers, doll house sat in the corner. Once again the room was empty. Across the hall, the duo found an empty bathroom.

"So far so good," the female ninja sighed.

Heading to the final door on the floor, Carl noticed a string dangling from an attic door. He reached for it instinctively.

"One floor at a time," Michonne whispered prying the last door open.

A pajama wearing couple rushed at Michonne as she entered the master bedroom. She used her katana to split the male's head like a melon then stabbed the woman through the forehead. Both Walkers fell down quickly.

"Sleeping pills," Michonne tossed Carl an empty bottle from the nightstand. "Guess they wanted an easy way out of this hell. Let's get-."

"Shh… Do you hear that," Carl interrupted. Faint crying permeated from the attic door. "It's coming from the attic." Carl's hand found the string. He opened the door when Michonne gave the approval. Wooden steps slide down involuntarily.

The female warrior proceeded cautiously up the ladder. Her eyes inched just above the floor and immediately swelled. At the center of the oven like room, a little girl no older than 4 or 5 hunched over an unconscious boy no older than her. A bottle of chocolate syrup melted to the floor beside them.

Michonne immediately grabbed the unconscious boy rushing him to the second floor undressing him while moving to the bathroom. "It'll be okay baby. You'll be okay." She turned on cool water and placed the boy in it.

Carl found the little girl peeking at him from the attic's entrance. "It's alright." He started climbing up the ladder. "You can come down. We won't hurt you." He smiled gently.

The little girl motioned down the first step but lost her footing reaching for the second one. Carl caught her but the added weight and narrow staircase caused the boy to fall off the ladder on his butt.

"Are you hurt," he asked the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mary," the tanned girl with untamed hair answered.

"Is that your brother? What's his name," Carl carried the little girl to the bathroom.

"Nicky," she said innocently.

Michonne gently ran water down the boy's thin body. "This boy's pretty sick and malnourished." She turned to Carl. "I don't think I can save him."

Carl nodded. "Hey Mary lets go change your clothes and get you something to eat okay?" She nodded her approval.

Downstairs Mary ate from a can of peaches wearing a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. She asked for more after eating the last piece of fruit.

Carl laughed, "This is your third can." Carl opened the can.

The little girl took a bite of one peach and proclaimed, "I'm full." Carl laughed again eating the rest of the peach. Mary's eyes began to drift shut. Carrying the girl to the couch, Carl laid her down gently as the child fell asleep.

Michonne appeared puffy eyed and wiping her hands. Carl knew it was a bad sign. "How's Nicky," Carl asked knowing the answer before Michonne shook her head.

"I don't understand. I got his temperature down but when he opened his eyes, they were," Michonne couldn't finish. "He's in his bed."

"I'm sorry," Carl hugged the female warrior. He felt her squeeze back. "There's an open can of peaches if you want them."

"Thanks," Michonne wiped her eyes letting Carl go. "I can't wait to get out of this damn town."

The sheriff and current team leader made their way through Ravenport unimpeded. There were no obvious signs of Walkers patrolling the silent town. The duo approached a brick building with several cars parked on angles and seemingly abandoned in haste. They past an old time pickup truck just left of the stairs leading into the building.

"Town's empty," Rick watched the direction they had come while Baldo picked the lock door.

"Good for us," Baldo answered when the lock turned. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Proceeding into the structure, Rick found a professional grade flashlight lying just inside of the entrance of the darken lobby with minimal windows. Rick tested the long black tube finding the light in working condition.

"Save the battery and follow me," Baldo said authoritatively. Complying the sheriff had difficulty keeping up with the shadow as Baldo navigated the darkness effortlessly. He stopped at a directory. "Seems this building functioned as the municipal and town hall buildings too."

"You can read-," Rick asked getting cutoff bumping into a coat rack.

"Don't sound so surprised. The Philadelphia public school system has their flaws but I'm thirty years old. I was bound to pick up a word or two by now," Baldo shot back.

"That's not what I meant," Rick countered walking into a desk. "Its pitch black in here. I thought you said your vision was going."

Baldo laughed. "I know just busting your chops," Baldo heard Rick snicker. "It's the change. It seems Walkers have built in night vision. The police station's that way." Baldo directed the sheriff. "And for the record, I said my day vision was going."

Baldo navigated Rick through the darkness. The sheriff for whatever reason trusted this living Walker in front of him. The man walks like a Walker. Smells like a Walker and now can see like one. Perhaps the stranger was right. Walkers are humans.

What worried the sheriff now was knowing that the right thing to do would be killing this man but in the few hours he spent in Baldo's company, which amounted to around a day, has blurred the line of right and wrong.

Entering the police station, the two scavenged a row of rifles, several hand guns and several boxes of ammo. The backwater town of Ravenport had proven unmolested by the chaos plaguing the world outside. Baldo entered a kitchen area and found several large bags of dog food.

"We've got 8 rifles, 6 hand guns, and 300 to 400 rounds for each," Rick said taking inventory. He watched Baldo check several cabinets then pulling an open bag of dog kibble. "Don't tell me you eat dog food too," the sheriff joked. "I know it's made with real meat but still."

Baldo reentered the hallway without saying a word. Navigating the dark hall again, Baldo led Rick to a fork. Straight was a pair of double doors labeled with the words "Town Hall." An emergency fire ax held the doors shut.

"Only one thing that way," Baldo said turning down the other hallway.

The sheriff lingered a minute before following his partner down the corridor. "Baldo, we have what we need," Rick said approaching his buddy. "Let's go." The suited man disappeared around another doorway. Rick followed. "I don't believe it," the sheriff said involuntarily emerging into daylight.

Baldo stood before the pen of two German Shepherds. One of the animals barked at the masked man while the other remained silent. A motionless body laid halfway into one of the pens. Rick's eyes found a wooden desk.

Approaching the strangely out of place piece of furniture, Rick saw that the body was a uniformed officer and that both pens were connected internally by another hole in the fence. Baldo pulled the corpse from the hole. Once it cleared the fence it came to life chomping Baldo's arm.

"Baldo," Rick shouted falling silent when Baldo calmly pulled his knife inserting it into the cop's skull until it was immobilized. Sliding the corpse to the side, Baldo motioned back toward the cage. "Baldo, your arm," the sheriff asked with his hand on his gun.

"It's fine. My jackets lined with that dog training suit stuff," Baldo spotted the officer's hand gun inside the cage. Checking Baldo found it still loaded then set the firearm back down trying to coax the animals to him. Looking back Baldo saw the material on the other side of the desk. "Can you grab some it for the group?"

Unconvinced Rick went behind the desk eying his buddy suspiciously. "When did you do that?"

"A while ago. This isn't the first police station I've raided," Baldo answered whistling to the standoffish dogs. "People go for the guns and leave it behind but I figured…

"If it's strong enough to withstand a bite from one of these guys, it ought to have enough strength against a Walker or two," Baldo explained making kissing sounds.

Rick began rummaging through the desk drawers. "So you and Roy are from Pennsylvania," he asked opening a couple draws.

"I am. Roy's from some place out west," Baldo answered tossing some kibble into the pen. Both dogs ate it instantly. "He was visiting when the shit hit the fan. It was my fault really…

"Komamura flew in to finally meet me," Baldo answered. "Spent one night together then all this happened. It's my fault he's stuck here instead of with his family."

"So you two are together," Rick asked finding a log book. His eyes found several large bones in the corner. A few ribs and a couple of large leg bones.

"A little bit, Roy's the youngest I've ever been with. I generally like'em older," Baldo answered. "But not since I was bitten. This disease is spread through bites. Who knows what other fluids will trigger a change?

"And I can't exactly thank him. Last thing I want to do is change with his personality in my mouth. Although, I'm sure zombies like wieners as much as I do," Baldo joked hearing Rick laugh.

The masked man looked up finding name tags on the pen. One read Trevor and the other dog's name was Xena. "Come here Xena. Come on girl."

Neither dog moved. While the one continued barking at him, Baldo lifted his goggles. Both dogs settle down and slowly approached him. Baldo rubbed behind the lead dog's ear, "That's a good girl."

Rick wandered toward Baldo for a glimpse of his eyes carrying the log book but the leader lowered the darken lenses leaving them a mystery before the sheriff had a chance to see.

"Dad," Carl appeared at the door with a trash bag leading Michonne. The female warrior carried Mary and a lesser filled bag into the canine holding area. "A second chance for Judith."

"We found a survivor," Michonne said.

"So did we," Rick replied.

"Just more mouths to feed," Michonne rubbed the sleeping child's back.

Appearing in the doorway was a man dressed in unkempt police man's uniform. He held a shotgun on the group. "What do you think yer doing with my emergency rations," the disheveled man pumped the shotgun.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi we're nearing the end of this story. I hope the final few chapters read well..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rites to the Walking Dead but I do hope that this story was written well enough to be a subplot to the TV Series_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: TURN TAIL &amp; RUN<p>

"I asked what you were doing with my rations," the uniformed man directed at Baldo still hunched at the cage.

Both dogs growled in the gun toting man's direction. Baldo's head shifted toward the man. "We're taking them with us," Baldo answered staring down the man.

"Oh you have a camp around here then take me with you."

"Nope," Baldo answered his hands still in the dog pen. "Just drifters looking for supplies and a place to rest."

The man's eyes fell on Michonne then focused on the sleeping girl. His tongue moistened his lips. "You're welcome to stay with me."

"No, we'll just take these two," Baldo's head tilted toward the dogs while his hand reached for the secret gun. "And go."

The man's hands tightened around the shotgun. "You're not going anywhere."

"Hey Baldy," a voice yelled from the hallway drawing the officer's head toward it.

Both Rick and Baldo drew their guns. Baldo fired hitting the man's trigger hand while Rick's shot pierced the gunman's right shoulder. The dual impact forced the shotgun to drop when the officer slammed into the hallway wall. The man crumpled to a heap as Carl grabbed the shotgun.

"Nice shot," Michonne said trying to console Mary as the gunfire caused her to cry. "I'm impressed."

Both leaders responded in unison, "Don't be. I was aiming for his head." Carl grinned.

"That was a bad man," Baldo said finally coaxing the dogs from their pen. They approached Mary nuzzling against her.

"Hey guys, what's with all the commotion? We heard gunshots," Komamura asked entering the room with Emily right behind him. "Cool dogs."

"I'll trade you," Baldo offered Rick the pistol pointing at the log book. "I don't trust myself with guns. I worry Walkers have twitchy fingers."

Rick agreed to the swap. Baldo immediately began thumbing through the log book. "Hell of a shot though," Rick nodded.

Emily started petting the animals as well. "What are their names?"

"Trevor and Xena," Baldo answered turning a page in the book.

"Awful names. Can I rename them," Komamura asked.

Baldo flipped another page. "You can rename one."

"From now on," the red headed man genuflected in front of one of the dogs. "Trevor, your name is Sajin."

"Sajin," Carl asked.

"Yep. After our dad," Komamura smiled widely. Suddenly the dog ran out into the hall. "Sajin where you going?"

"Xena's a cadaver dog," Baldo looked up from the log book. "Shit." The black clothed man hurried from the room.

"Where'd the man go," Carl saw a blood trail leading away from the entrance way. The rest of the group followed the boy into the corridor. The blood streaked along the floor until it rose almost 4 feet up continuing along the wall.

The group ran to catch up with Baldo and Sajin waiting at the fork. They heard Baldo say "Good girl" as they all watched the man pulling the ax from the door handles.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me, assholes," the man finished removing the axe unlocking the doors.

A crowd of 50 zombies exited the room. The first 10-15 Walkers sunk their teeth into the uniformed man. Mary buried her face in Michonne's shoulder as the man's juggler was torn from his throat. He fell convulsing as the horde ripped open his abdomen removing his organs.

"Oh god," Emily cried.

"Rick get everyone outside and lock us in here," Baldo commanded. "I'll hold them as much as I can and meet up with you at camp."

"Come on," Rick ordered grabbing Sajin by the neck pulling the dog to get her going. Despite the orders, Rick had to shove everyone to get them moving finally succeeding when Baldo pulled his knife before blending into the sea of zombies disappearing almost instantly.

Pulling the flashlight, Rick navigated the group through the shadowed corridors. The batteries began dying as they neared the lobby exit. Tripping over chairs and bumping into desks, Rick barely got the group outside and the doors locked before the horde slammed into it.

Backing away from the door, Rick exhaled a premature sigh of relief. "The gunshots inside must have attracted them," Komamura said prompting Rick to turn.

A few dozen Walkers approached the town hall from every direction and a few of which were at the base of the stairs. "Carl," Rick tossed his son a rifle and a box of ammo.

Komamura used the knife taped to his gun to clear the Walkers that made it to the front of the building while Emily took down three Walkers approaching from 10 feet away.

"Roy, do your thievery classes include hot wiring," Rick asked directing his attention to the old pickup truck.

"Prepare to be bedazzled," Komamura grinned running toward the car.

"Carl, we need to buy Roy some time," Rick ordered. He looked around, "Where are the dogs?"

Carl fired. "Out there," he cocked the rifle again firing another round taking out another Walker.

"Baldo's a genius," Rick smiled watching the two German Shepherds running circles around the approaching Walkers. The dogs caused the zombies to chase them instead of towards the building. Rick shot one through the head. "Like shooting fish in a barrel."

A pair of zombies blocked Komamura's path to the pickup. Growling the redheaded man rushed them, forcing the two Walkers to slam one in front of the other against the pickup.

Realizing the front zombie was shorter Komamura jammed the knife through the throat of the first Walker, "Limit reached" then fired three rounds at close range. The bullets passed through the smaller zombie's cranium burrowing into the taller one's skull blowing its brain. Both collapsed.

Komamura smiled, "Did too make a gun blade."

Finding the driver's side door lock, Komamura jimmied it in two seconds and unlocked the passenger side allowing Emily to slip in.

"Now watch Ems as this will be on the final. It's the freebies way to start a car," the redhead removed the dash cover exposing a cluster of wires. "Let's see."

Reaching up, Emily pulled open the sun visor. A set of keys fell into Komamura's lap. He looked at her and smiled slyly, "Valla. Did you get all that?" He started the automobile, "All Aboard."

Michonne carried Mary squeezing inside the cabin while Rick and Carl carried the supplies into the truck bed. Pulling out, Rick whistled while Komamura drove slowly enough for the dogs to join the father and son in the back.

"Wait. What about Baldo," Carl yelled. "We can't leave him."

"He told us to go on without him," Rick answered.

"Yeah and he said he'll catch up with us," Komamura opened a little window to talk with the two in the bed. "He's a living Walker. As long as he plays it right, he'll be fine.

"Plus look at the bright side," Komamura smiled. "At least you're not in bed with him." Komamura's bad joke forced a laugh from the others as they continued on in silence.

Back at the camp, Miguel high fived Komamura after they parked the pickup, almost immediately the other group members arrived to help unload the supplies. Miguel held up 4 fat beaver pelts.

"More stew tonight," he said seeing the dogs jump down from the back of the truck. "I thought I was getting dinner."

"Ha, ha. They ain't on the menu," Komamura helped Emily and Mary from the truck.

Chong approached with J right behind him. "Where's Baldo?"

"He's delayed," Roy answered doing his best to hide his worry.

"Is he dead," Megan asked taking the beavers.

Rick leapt down from the back of the truck. "Nope. He's on his way."

Nervous tension filled the air while the group stood around in silence. Finally the 8 year old girl proclaimed excitedly. "Oh wow doggies!" She step forward and started petting Sajin while the other kids started petting Trevor. "What are their names?"

"Well the one you're petting is Sajin," Roy smiled widely. "He's named after my father."

Miguel started stroking the animal's coat then broke into laughter. "Are you sure SHE isn't named Sajene after your father."

"Ah… Do you think she cares," Roy rubbed the back of his neck. The dog barked twice. "Alright, Sajene, it is."

The 12 year old stroked the other dog's fur. "Do you have a name boy?"

"Trevor," Carl answered. "But Baldo planned on changing that one too."

"You look like a Red," the boy told the shepherd.

"Yeah, a Red XIII," Roy exclaimed excitingly finding he was alone. "Ah, whatever."

The hours passed slowly finally reaching deep into the night and the whole community was still awake. Feeling the anxiety waiting for a sign from their masked leader, Sajene and Red began patrolling the perimeter. The dogs' presence eased enough tension for the patrons to continue their waiting in the comfort of their trailers.

Unable to rest his mind, Carl snuck out of his current home while his father drifted into sleep due to exhaustion. He ended up walking the perimeter with Sajene. During their walk, a twig snapped prompting the boy to pull his gun and the hound on guard.

Slow shuffling came toward them then ceased. The sound of a hose spraying entered their ears. Investigating the noise, Sajene started barking into the darkness. Carl squinted into the shadow of a tree making out a human figure.

"Baldo," Carl broke all the survival rules he learned so far.

"Oh, shit, kid you scared me half to death," Baldo shot back. "Which isn't good since I'm more than halfway there." Carl watched the red trickle of fluid splattering a tree. "Don't worry kid," Baldo said zipping up. "I ain't dead yet."

Baldo bent behind the tree lifting a couple large bags of dog food and the fire ax was tucked under his arm.

"Let me help," Carl put away his gun and took the ax. The handle was sticky coated in drying blood.

"Thanks Carl, can you grab the open bag of dog food there too," Baldo asked.

The boy nodded but found Sajene's head deep inside the bag when he reached for it. Walking to another tree, Baldo dropped the bags of kibble he was carrying and slid down against the trunk.

"No point leaving Sajin unprotected," Baldo stretched at the base of the tree.

"Her names Sajene now," Carl answered sitting next to him. He noticed that the black suit was tinted now slightly off black.

"Ha, ha, We'll get back to camp in the morning," Baldo said looking into the sky. The stars reflected from his goggles. "It's a nice night," Baldo mumbled falling asleep.

"Yeah Baldo," Carl whispered. "I'll keep watch tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead but hope that the Characters in this story are compelling enough if the Creator's stumble across this fic to fall in love with it..._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: HOMECOMING<p>

Day broke and Baldo awoke to a set of intense brown eyes trained upon him. Sajene stared at the masked man following his movements and barring her teeth with every motion from atop the bag of dog food torn to shreds underneath her.

"Good Morning Sajene," Baldo said to the canine. The dog relaxed, rose, and headed back toward the camp. "Good girl."

Turning to his right, the man found Carl's legs stretched out horizontally past him and the boy's head sleeping soundly against a half bloody bag of dog food. Baldo wished he had thought to use the other bag as a pillow.

Baldo gently placed a gloved hand on Carl's jeans shaking the boy. Stirring Carl scrambled to a sitting up position. Some blood from the bag stained the boy's neck and top of shirt.

"Carl," Baldo said kindly. "You look exhausted. Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah," the boy powered through a yawn. "I couldn't leave you unprotected all night. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Thank you," Baldo responded his hand leaving a bloody imprint on Carl's pants. "Your dad must be worried sick. Let's get back to camp."

Baldo rose tossing the two bags of kibble over his shoulders. Carl found the cause of the discolored darkness from the night before. The group leader's entire uniform was covered in coagulated blood. It made patches of his attire appear glossy from the gelatinous globs.

"Can you grab the bag and ax," Baldo asked.

Carl picked up a small backpack that went unnoticed behind a tree. The two continued into the camp as breakfast was being served.

"Carl," Rick commanded drawing everyone's attention. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for Baldo, in the woods," the boy responded innocently.

"You could have been attacked or killed and no one would know," Rick panicked. "You should have told me."

"I didn't go far and I wasn't alone. Sajene was with me," Carl answered turning away from his father setting down the bag and ax. "And so was Baldo."

Rick's temper flared at Baldo. "You got back last night?"

"Yeah," Baldo set down the bags of dog food. "Yesterday was more taxing than I thought," Baldo answered. "When Carl and Sajene met me in the forest, I had fallen asleep against a tree. You're son and Sajene kept close eyes on me.

"Thank you Carl for the help. I really appreciated it," Baldo said prompting the boy to turn around. "You have today off. Get some rest, pal."

Rick's eyes fell to the bloody handprint on Carl's thigh. Rage blinded the sheriff as he walked up to Baldo punching the masked man in the face. It knocked the group leader to the ground.

"Dad," Carl yelled.

"Stay away from my son, faggot," Rick directed as Baldo. "Carl, go to our trailer."

"Dad, nothing happened," the boy pleaded.

Rick's voice turned final looking at his son. "Go to the trailer now."

"Thanks, Baldo," Carl said.

Rick watched Carl storm off while Baldo stood up dusting himself off. Komamura approached the two.

"Hey Baldo," he said.

"Morning Koma. Did you get what I asked you, too," Baldo asked.

The redhead handed over the thick printed book. "Yeah, I'm not sure why you need an almanac though."

"I'll let you know in a bit. There's some more ammo and Emily's arrows in the backpack," Baldo headed for his trailer.

"This isn't over," Rick yelled after him.

"Okay. I'll talk to you about it a little later," Baldo disappeared into his trailer.

Hours passed before anyone got on with any of their daily duties. Finally Baldo exited his trailer in a cleaner set of black clothes. Carl sat by his and Rick's trailer, even though he was only lectured by his father. Carl watched Baldo walk to the center of the eating area unsure whether the man had changed or washed his black clothes.

Holding the little book, Baldo commanded everyone's attention including Rick's. "Everyone, I hate to tell you all this but we're going to have to move again by the end of the week," Baldo informed everyone bluntly.

The crowd whined in unison.

"Why do we have to move again," a voice cried out.

"It isn't fair," Megan complained.

Rick remained silent as Baldo continued delivering the news. "According to this year's almanac, the hurricane season is scheduled to be upon us in 14 days," Baldo waved the book. He motioned to the river, "Since we're close to a fast moving waterway, this area will inevitably be underwater.

"We need to find a solid structure that can withstand heavy rain and hurricane force winds," Baldo explained, "unfortunately that isn't here and I'm not willing to risk the lives of everyone hoping the almanac's wrong.

"And since there are no news reports, we have no way of knowing when one is sneaking up on us," Baldo finished. "So pack it up."

"Hey, Baldo," Chong spoke up. "How'd you survive the Walkers last night?"

"I'll tell everyone after dinner tonight," Baldo responded. "J, can I talk to you a minute?"

The nephew approached and started walking with his uncle behind the leader's trailer. "What's up, Uncle Tommy?"

"Listen, I have something to tell the group and I want you to hear it from me now instead of later," Baldo genuflected in front of the boy. He did not notice Michonne watching from the back of the trailer. "I was bitten by a Walker and I'm infected.

"My body is slowly deteriorating and breaking down," Baldo confided to his nephew. "Soon I will become a monster too and will have to leave you."

Baldo watched Justin's face swell and leak heavily. The boy hugged his uncle, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you either," Baldo's voice waivered. It was filled with all the deepest sincerity that the man could muster. "But if I'm not killed then I'll hurt you and everyone else.

"They're all family and I don't want to hurt any of them. I don't think I could live with guilt whether in this life or the next," Baldo wiped a tear from J's face. "Understand?"

"Yeah, but what should I do," the boy asked sniffling.

"I want you to stay with the group until you decide you don't want to anymore. I'm sure the others will look after you until then," Baldo answered. "Just promise me, you won't turn into a monster too."

Michonne stepped from behind the trailer. "I have an idea how you can stay with the group after the change."

"How," Baldo asked before turning to J. "Go play, Justin and don't tell anyone what I told you. I'm going to tell them tonight after dinner. I love you."

"Okay Uncle Tommy," J wiped his face running toward the crowd.

Dinner rolled around and the members of the group joked and enjoyed the left over beaver stew from the night before except for Baldo. The masked man watched leaning against his favorite tree.

"Still not eating," Rick said arriving next to him holding a plate of stew.

"Nope. No appetite," Baldo answered. "Listen Rick, I'm sorry about earlier. There were better places to rouse Carl."

"Never mind that. Carl explained everything. Sorry I punched you in front of everyone," Rick ate a chunk of meat.

"Don't worry about it. Getting punched in the face is one of my turn ons," Baldo laughed watching Rick do a spit take. "I'm kidding." Baldo's voice turned serious. "Have you decided if you're staying with them or going your own way?"

"Not yet," the sheriff answered wiping his mouth.

"Who's Judith," Baldo asked. "Carl mentioned something back at the canine pens about Mary being another chance?"

Rick stared thumbing through his stew, "My daughter." He drew Baldo's gaze. "She was only a few months old. Our home was attacked and a herd of Walkers forced everyone to scatter in the chaos.

"By the time, me and Carl made our way to the prison yard, all we found was an empty blood stained car seat," Rick choked.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Baldo consoled leading to a brief silence. "Were the straps torn or unbuckled?"

Rick searched his memory. "I don't know. Why?"

"It's unusual for Walkers not to leave a trace behind. You know a piece of flesh, hair, or bone," Baldo answered. "If the straps were torn then the zombies probably ate her but if they were unbuckled then maybe someone ran off with her. Maybe a friend or a foe but…

"It's possible she's still alive. Maybe the car seat was bloody from someone with bloody hands," Baldo saw Rick staring at him. "If that's the case, I'd search for that white rabbit until I found it or until I couldn't anymore." He finished speaking to himself, "Or was it a white whale?"

Rick stared disbelieving, "You think so."

"Always believe the best otherwise what's the point of carrying on," Baldo flashed Rick a peace signed. "If you'll excuse me."

Baldo walked to the group followed closely by Rick. The hidden figure took a deep breath. "I survived the Walkers last night," Baldo started then paused whispering aloud, "Pause for dramatic effect.

"Because I've been bitten," Baldo informed the group.

At first the camp members who weren't aware, erupted into laughter that faded when their eyes found the other half of the camps deflated faces. Baldo had started rolling up his pant leg during the outburst.

"It happened almost 4 weeks ago on Emily's training test," Baldo revealed his discolored limb and bite mark. Almost the entire group clinched their noses except Carl and Justin. The two spent the demonstration wiping their eyes.

"My body's been slowly deteriorating and I've been physically changing into a Walker. This smell camouflages me around the Walkers," Baldo rolled down the pant leg nearly removing the odor from camp. "My day vision has become impaired but my night vision's been dramatically enhanced and my limbs are getting harder to move.

"I'm afraid I don't have much longer left and I've done my best to compensate for my disappearance in camp," Baldo answered looking at the dogs. "Sajene is a cadaver dog. Trust her voice as a signal of approaching death especially at night. Trevor-."

"Red," Chong interrupted. "His name's Red."

Baldo thought a second. "Like XIII?"

"Thank you," Komamura said feeling justified.

The banter forced the group to laugh offering the team leader a glimpse of hope amidst his bad news. "Red is a drug sniffing dog," Baldo continued. "Miguel use his ability to find medicinal herbs if the camp can't get to a pharmacy.

"Keep up with your trainings and look out for each other," Baldo's voice fell. "And, please do your best to protect J."

"Of course, Baldo," Chong spoke up first joined by the rest of the group.

"Thank you," Baldo replied with sincerity. "Michonne informed me of a way I'd be able to help after the transformation. According to her, Walkers without jaws and arms can be kept docile allowing people to walk among them.

"If I can help the group, I'd like too but keep in mind that it will not change the fact that I'll be a target to strangers," Baldo answered. "So I maybe killed at any moment. Seriously consider who you allow in the group as some humans are greater monsters than the zombies and should not be welcomed into the group, this group.

"Thank you everyone. It's been an honor and pleasure meeting all of you. Good night," Baldo bowed.

The masked man retired to his trailer when the crowd went silent. Disheartened by the news and the unchangeable outcome, one by one the crowd dispersed entering their own trailers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Walking Dead... Enjoy._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: NOMADS<p>

The next morning Baldo exited his trailer in his blackened attire. He found Sajene sitting staring as intensely at him as the morning before with her teeth bared while he motioned down the trailer steps.

"Good morning Sajene," Baldo greeted the dog. Her body relaxed then resumed patrolling the park. "Good girl."

Baldo walked stiffly around the quiet park signaling that everyone was still asleep as the sun pierced the horizon. The dark clothed man spotted Rick walking up a hill. He followed the lawman moving stiffly upward.

"Morning Rick, did you decide," Baldo asked.

"Yes," the sheriff responded. "We've decided to chase the rabbit. Hopefully find some of our friends."

"I expected as much," Baldo didn't sound surprised or depressed. "I wish you all the best of luck. I hope you find your rabbit."

Carl and Michonne appeared atop the hill. Carl's face held a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Goodbye Baldo. Thanks for the… everything."

"Bah, it was nothing," Baldo answered. "Just a place to rest your head."

"No. It was more than that," Michonne offered a rare smile. "Keep an eye on Mary."

Baldo laughed. "Don't worry, the group will. Despite being filled with sissies chasing rainbows." It drew the rarer laugh from the female warrior.

"Baldo, I was wondering if I could see your eyes before we go," Rick asked.

Baldo faced Rick but appeared to look into the distance. "Are you sure? I'm much more interesting in fiction than in fact and I don't want to give you nightmares."

"Please, you showed Sajene and Red," Rick asked. He saw the figure's mask raise on the corners. It was the first time Rick saw Baldo smile.

Raising a gloved hand to his darkened goggles, "I'm glad it wasn't you or," Baldo's head cocked to the boy, "Carl."

Baldo's head returned to Rick. Lifting the goggles, Baldo's eyes remained shut. The skin noticeable through the eye holes were the same graying and deaden tone as his leg. Baldo opened his eyes.

Rick barely had time to register the purple and cataract encrusted set of eyes before Baldo's right eye exploded. The man collapsed in a heap while a gunshot echoed the area. The noise forced the trailers to come to life.

"No! No! No! Nooo," Rick yelled over the lifeless corpse of Baldo. Shock overwhelmed the trio, resulting even in Carl's collapse. His body only prevented falling due to Michonne's returned condolence hug.

"Are you all okay?" Two young soldiers arrived from the other side of the hill. One man carried a sniper rifle while the other held an automatic across a set of knives.

The one holding the sniper rifle spoke up first, "That Biter was right on top of you."

"Rick, what happened," Komamura led the group of men, women, and children to the hill holding his gun blade.

"T- They killed Baldo," Rick answered still shocked. "T- They thought he was a Walker."

"Was he," Komamura asked the hard question staring at the body.

"Not yet," Rick replied.

"Yes, he was. I saw his eyes," the one holding the rifle defended.

Rick choked. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault sheriff," Komamura said bending over the body. "Damn it, Tom, you bastard," Komamura looked at the open left eye. "You promised you wouldn't show anyone your eyes."

Roy peeled the ski mask revealing a deaden face housing a goofy grin across a toothless face. Rick and Carl couldn't help laugh at the happy faced corpse.

"I'm sorry about your friend," the man holding the rifle said. "I thought he was one of them."

"It's alright," Komamura looked at the man. "We knew it was inevitable" the redheaded man turned back to the toothless grin.

"Cool dogs," the one holding the automatic said.

Mary commanded, "Red sit down."

"Like Red XIII," the sniper replied.

Komamura smiled, "Deterrent #1… It's a complete sausage fest in camp…"

Rick, Carl, and Michonne laughed as Komamura went through the deterrents before accepting both soldiers into the camp. Putting off leaving to say their goodbyes, Carl started digging a hole for Baldo. The day progressed and he was joined by Rick, Roy, and the sniper, Anthony B. Venisen.

After they finished burying Baldo, Roy broke open a case of beer from his trailer.

"Where did you get this, Komamura," Rick asked.

"Found it in my trailer," the red headed man answered. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Do you think Baldo would have approved," Carl asked.

Komamura shook his head. "Nope, Baldo didn't partake in cold refreshments. He said he had so few wits that he couldn't afford to be without any."

"That's a good philosophy," Rick answered looking at Carl.

"Yeah well, Baldo doesn't need his wits anymore," Komamura poured his beer over the grave marker. "Bye Baldy. Thanks for a great time."

Rick finished packing his bag before meeting Komamura and the others outside.

"So what's the plan now Roy Komamura," Rick asked.

"Baldo said he had a brother in Florida. He was worried he would fail the entry exam which is why we stalled so much time here," Komamura said. "We'll go find out and try to reunite J with his uncle.

"After that maybe I'll lead them back home to Colorado, see if these zombie bastards can breathe in the mile high club," Komamura answered then rolled his eyes, "Though we could just travel up and down the eastern seaboard. Go south for the winter and north in the summer.

"But then who knows, everyday's a new adventure now," Roy extended a hand. "I wish you the best Rick," Komamura's sly grin appeared. "I hope to see you breathing again someday."

"Me too, Roy. I hope you," Rick shook hands adding his own vulpine smile, "Keep chasing rainbows." Rick left camp followed by Carl and Michonne in search of the others and his white rabbit.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to Everyone that read this through and I know my Vocab's limited. I hope it was entertaining. It was originally meant only to be filler so it wasn't going to be a long story. I'll watch this season and hopefully see what happens.<em>

_Thanks... _

_Maybeillbebaldo_


End file.
